Oblivious
by TheAwesomenessThatIsDumbledore
Summary: "Everyone assumed that there had been a line between the loathing and the loving. Some moment, however fleeting, of camaraderie or trust. Such an assumption would not be true." Pointless study of James and Lily's relationship.


**This is really short, and truth be told, I'm not entirely satisfied with it. I saw that I had thirteen stories and, seeing as 13 is an unlucky number, it was necessary that I add another. That was pretty much my thought process behind it. I used a lot more complicated and refined language than I do in most of my other fics, because I'm sick of writing like that. It gets old after a while.**

Everyone assumed that there had been a line between the loathing and the loving. Some moment, however fleeting, of camaraderie or trust.

Such an assumption would not be true.

For Lily, it was merely a whim to actually _reply_ to Potter's incessant Hogsmeade request, not just snort or scoff, and she acted upon without any real thought. In a likewise manner, she replied with a politely firm "Yes."

For James, it was merely a whim to actually _mean it _when he asked Evans to Hogsmeade, not just shout it from the other end of the Great Hall with a cheeky grin, and he acted on it. In a likewise manner, he didn't appear particularly surprised when she agreed.

Sirius, Remus, and Peter (as well as Mary, Lottie, and Jane), however, had been absolutely shocked. The fiery hatred in Lily's eyes when she looked at James was unmistakable, no matter how many times he cackled 'Denial!'. James's casual and teasing manner around her suggested nothing more than a flight of whimsy, a half-formed idea. They suspected an ongoing underground relationship; such a suspicion, of course, was untrue.

Another surprise, to all parties involved, was the way the entire Great Hall erupted into applause at the exchange. James bowing was no real shocker, but sweet, outspoken Lily bowing certainly was.

And again, the traditional transition to casual acquaintances to lovers had disappeared. James and Lily seemed to be breaking all the rules as they rapidly passed through any awkwardness and were reduced to an 'item', each rarely spotted without the other. Such a spectacle made Lily's comrades squeal and James's chortle and slap him on the back.

It was no paradise, that much was for sure. Every morning, like clockwork, Lily would call James an 'insufferable git' and sit pointedly away from him, huffing. James would stick his tongue and call her a similar name, turning firmly away from her. Eventually, however, these became terms of endearment that made just about every female in the room sigh wistfully.

A breakup was inevitable, many said. An undercurrent of gossip that one had already occurred was always present, to the extent that people were often checking. However, their relationship seemed to defy the very laws of the universe, staying rock strong up against all the drama one would expect in a castle full of teenagers. Lily's friends called it 'true love'. James's called it a 'rip in the space-time continuum'.

And, truly enough, the teachers always cast a bewildered eye on the pair when they traipsed into class seconds away from being late, laughing like hyenas with a malfunctioning Cheering Charm. Under questioning glances, they would make a noncommittal gesture and announce that you 'had to be there'. Had to be _them, _most would mentally add.

But even up against this skepticism, they managed to retain a shred of dignity in their educator's eyes. Professor Dumbledore, especially, seemed perfectly happy with the arrangement. When they misspoke or misbehaved in any manner and started blurting out apologies and excuses faster than anyone could keep track of, he would just wave them off with that familiar twinkle in is eye and continue explaining exactly how one would go about transfiguring a rabbit into a flamboyant top hat.

Oh, yes, there were those who would sneer at them as they giggled all the way through breakfast, hardly saying anything, just exchanging seemingly meaningful looks. Severus Snape, especially, was rather bitter. His top lip would curl and his entire face would screw up into a mask of dissatisfaction, concealing the marred and raging envy inside. Not that anyone bothered to care. Lucius Malfoy would look down his nose at the happy pair, scoffing that such happiness could exist between two people-a Mudblood and a pureblood, no less! In his eyes, it was all a very despicable affair.

But James and Lily just sat there, lost in their own little bubble, oblivious to the world.

**Well, there you have it. Reviews are virtual love that travels through the miles and the internet to my heart and gives me a lovely feeling inside. Phoenixes are born from ash, so flame on.**


End file.
